


Jeux d'enfants...

by Melie



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret vient chercher son fils au manoir Addams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux d'enfants...

**Author's Note:**

> Se situe après le deuxième film. J'ai pris les noms anglais… donc pour ceux qui n'ont que la VF :  
> Lurch = Max  
> Wednesday = Mercredi  
> Cousin It = Cousin Machin  
> Pubert = Puberté.

Margaret sourit à Lurch tandis que le majordome lui ouvrait la grande porte du manoir Addams. Alors qu'il se proposait de lui prendre son manteau, elle secoua la tête.

"Non non, Lurch, je ne reste pas, je passe juste prendre What.  
\- Margaret ?"

Sublime comme toujours dans sa longue robe noire, Morticia descendit lentement les escaliers pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

"C'est toujours un tel plaisir de vous voir… comment va ce cher Cousin It ?  
\- Oh, il travaille beaucoup trop en ce moment…  
\- On en arrive tous là…  
\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner chez nous, un soir, toute la famille ? Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés !  
\- Oh, Gomez sera ravi… les réunions de famille sont une telle torture…"

Tout en discutant, elles avançaient dans les longs corridors. Chambres, salles de torture, chambres de torture… rien ne semblait avoir changé au manoir Addams. Les enfants avaient grandi, bien entendu. Wednesday était désormais une belle jeune fille qui devait briser bien des cœurs. La dernière fois que Margaret l'avait fait remarqué à Morticia, cette dernière avait souri.

"Oui, elle nous en ramène beaucoup à la maison, en ce moment… évidemment, les parents se plaignent, mais ils ne peuvent rien prouver… elle les enterre tellement bien…"

Quant à Pugsley… une véritable petite terreur. Certes, il n'était pas aussi intelligent que sa grande sœur, mais il semblait s'en sortir tout de même.

Au moment même où elles arrivèrent devant sa chambre, quelque chose explosa. Morticia soupira.

"Pugsley… combien de fois t'ai-je dit de rajouter plus d'acide nitrique ?"

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle précisa pour Margaret :

"Ses devoirs de chimie…  
\- Désolé m'man… j'ai confondu les bouteilles…  
\- Sais-tu où sont ton frère et Cousin What ?  
\- Dans la chambre de Pubert… ils font un pendu.  
\- Merci mon grand ! lui lança Margaret. Bon courage pour l'école…  
\- Oh, j'arriverai bien à la faire sauter un jour…"

Margaret eut un petit rire, puis suivit Morticia.

"Un pendu… je me souviens, j'en ai fait tellement, quand j'étais jeune ! C'était notre jeu préféré, en classe…  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Je me souviens, une fois, personne n'a deviné mon mot…  
\- Oh. Comme c'est tragique.  
\- Ils ne jouent pas à cette version là."

Wednesday était juste derrière elles. Dans ses mains, un bocal, contenant une… chose rouge, manifestement agitée de spasmes. Margaret eut un sourire crispé.

"Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'il existait plusieurs versions…"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et rentra dans sa chambre. Quelques pas plus tard, Margaret crut entendre un hurlement. Elle haussa les épaules, tandis que Morticia levait les yeux au ciel.

"Ces adolescents…"

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Pubert. Lequel avait manifestement grandi de deux mètres durant la nuit, à moins que… Margaret soupira. Non, ce n'était rien. Elle n'avait pas vu que ses pieds battaient dans l'air.

What lâcha la corde dès qu'il vit sa mère entrer, et son cousin traversa le plancher. Morticia secoua la tête.

"Un seul étage… je suis désolée pour cela, Margaret.  
\- Ce n'est rien, voyons, ce n'est rien… What, on y va."

Le petit essaya de parlementer. Son père tout craché.

"On y va, j'ai dit, tu ne vas pas importuner plus longtemps ton cousin Pubert…  
\- Oh, ça allait être mon tour…, fit une voix venant d'en bas.  
\- Pubert, soupira Morticia. Que t'ai-je déjà dit ?  
\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…  
\- Bien mon fils. Va donc aider ta grand-mère à cuisiner.  
\- Allez, What, prends ta casquette."

Sans cesser ses marmonnements, le petit finit tout de même par obtempérer. Le regardant sortir de la pièce, Margaret eut comme un sentiment de nostalgie.

"Cinq ans et il déjà un si mauvais caractère…  
\- N'ayez crainte, la rassura Morticia. Ils sont tous comme cela.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien évidemment.  
\- Et après…  
\- Ils empirent, naturellement."

Naturellement…

"Très bien, alors, disons… samedi soir ?  
\- Ce sera parfait.  
\- A samedi, dans ce cas… What, dis au revoir."

What obtempéra en maugréant. Puberté, encore couvert de poussière, lui fit un signe de la main.

"Au revoir, Lurch."

Les portes du manoir Addams se refermèrent, et Margaret et son rejeton reprirent le chemin de leur propre maison.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
